Lost In Paradise
by Lady Ree
Summary: Sometimes we hurt, hurt in a betrayal. Sometimes we give up love because of the problems. Sometimes we expect too much from someone who does not give up. Sometimes we become bitter because of the wounds of love. Sometimes, unexpectedly, we are overcoming something that one day it is impossible to theorize, irreplaceable. And sometimes we find love where once reigned only hate. 1820
1. Chapter 1 - She

**Lost In Paradise**

01 - She.

Gently opened his eyes staring at the ceiling of the room unknown even more unknown, but somehow knew resident there.

She slid his hand over the thin fabric covering her naked body, and almost smiled at the memories that come to mind.

It was wrong what he was doing. Lain with a man, and barely knew - and to have it as "chief" and rival - not harbored any feeling. But she did not care, though he knew somewhere deep in his heart Glacier Queen who should care about that fact.

She stood up, still completely naked, picked up piece by piece from its student dress that was scattered around the room, and finally headed for the bathroom.

The shower allowed the water to rid your body of all impurities of a luxurious night next to be more unlikely the world.

The long, slender fingers - perfectly painted and manicured nails - went through each point where he touched her the night before, without wasting even a minimum icy touch. Adelheid liked, or rather, loved the night he had beside him.

Amara every touch, every kiss, every caress. And no words between them. No exchange of dialogue, or even an empty monologue. Nothing. Only surrendered one another. Left just feel each other between precise and meticulous movements.

Thus allowed himself a rueful smile.

That night she had felt complete. Felt she could never feel when she was with Julie. She had been the most incredible woman and loved the world, even though it would never come no feeling of the man who had taken her to bed.

Turned off the shower and pulled the towel, drying up expertly and then wearing the uniform of Namimori - not forgetting the clamp Disciplinary Board which was part of the sole female member.

Left the bedroom, down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. A simple breakfast would be enough for you. Every step he took noted that throughout the residence was clean and tidy, and also who had only her there. Apparently, even being so young, the boy lived alone.

Getting the kitchen was faced with a simple message on the table. The curvy and beautiful lyrics - that Adel rarely get to see - told him only that his coffee was within the microwave, and only that.

Smirked. Even if there were not taken their coffee to bed - which Adelheid was pretty sure that he would never do - but he still had prepared a meal of it. He had worried about her.

**(...)**

Woman imposing entered in high school. She was late and knew Hibari - perhaps - not to forgive, but even if it were ordered to return home, who promptly would not, but Adelheid still headed toward the Disciplinary Council, that under the curious whispers of Namimori students.

Unceremoniously opened the door of Namimori demon's office and entered the room in soft footsteps.

\- You're late. - The icy sound of imposing and scary student mayor came to you, but the brunette looked away whether the paperwork filled.

\- You should have woken me up then. - Informed, thus making it looking up for you. Approached the table, depositing a obentou front of the student demon. - Do not think that I regret what we did. - Said it turned, following out, but stopped with his hand on the door handle. - Thank you for yesterday Kyoya.

She walked quietly down the hall, had the only course of building ground. There were already a few minutes that classes had started, and in the meantime he knew he would not be around the school, as the rest of the members of the Disciplinary Council so would, with or without it.

She sat in the sun looking up to heaven to contemplate the lonely and unique clouds that followed its course by the blue extension.

Stared at for a few minutes the void above him, but somehow felt that emptiness was more complete than her. More loved than she. Why, after all, who would love the Queen of Namimori Ice? One's possibilities believe that it had feelings were as big as the chances of Hibari embarrass yourself in public. Inhospitable.

Sighed faintly, looking away to the right hand - more specifically to the ring finger - wanted one day to load an alliance there. Even for a simple commitment as Flirt.

Sometimes being who she was, it was tiring and frustrating.

* * *

**I hope you're pleased **  
**Please do not forget to comment **  
**Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2 - He

**Lost In Paradise**

02 – He.

A week.

In just seven days he repeated the same act that snatched it any innocence. There still some innocence was left in Namimori Demon.

He felt her nails sink into your skin and rip your back. An icy pain stemmed from a colder woman, though, Suzuki Adelheid could be much less a cold person as everyone would label and Kyoya could know that every kiss.

Touches to their prodded, and the groans of the same was almost a melody for your refined ears. That moment. That sinful act. It was as if the hearts possibly icy, them clashed, creating a friction that melted and heated them up.

He healed them.

Why even Hibari Kyoya never admitted he was hurt. Not something physical but internal. Something throbbed and bothered. A wound that harbored when he was with the brunette. A wound that possibly healed painlessly claimed when the slim woman's body and tempting for you.

But at the end, when he had to leave, get away from the cold heat she had tended the wound to open again bringing the painful times that suffered at the hands of their parents. He could not remember exactly how things were, but - somehow - he remembered the pain of the wounds, the words of abandonment.

And it hurt a lot more than unrealistic images.

He turned over the bed to stare at the sleeping body of the Queen of Glacier. So beautiful and calm. So angelic. No one ever imagined that the woman was fearful.

He smiled in a way that will never allow would do in public. It was a sweet and genuine smile, one supplied only when found himself alone enjoying the beautiful melody of your canary, but there he was smiling at the woman who was still his rival.

He saw her fidgeting on the softness of the bed, and likewise saw her bed groping seeking something, seeking him.

Sighed, making the rise of bed and look for clothes scattered around the room. Just when he was fully dressed, allowed to play one last look at the sleeping woman's body.

It was always like that, though he always went first. Not that there was a bad evening, but Hibari just do not know how to act when she woke up and saw him watching her, just imagine such a scene as Kyoya has found himself in a dilemma unprecedented.

What he did was stupid. Pathetically stupid, but had no choice because the wrong word after agreeing could be the end for that more intimate contact between them. Why, not even acknowledging - and knowing that would never need to do so - he liked it. Even if it was just sex, he liked to have her as his.

It was just frustrating entertain the slightest possibility that she was just using it to satisfy their desires. And even if it was exactly what he said to do it from the beginning, Hibari knew that at some point, his opinion changed, the concept for that "exchange of favors" had been distorted.

Snorted, leaving home and having only towards school Namimori. A pile of papers would be enough to distract you, at least until it appears.

* * *

He drummed his fingers on the table. The restlessness was more present than any other day. He could barely contain himself, but _she_ was not late, and _he_ could not be quiet to hear that still take forty-five minutes for her to come through the door bringing a _obentou_ for you - after all Adelheid always made his lunch to thank you for the night, _always_.

Sighed, turning back to look at the sheet in hand. The first and only one who received that day, Kusakabe, and grateful for it, because if there was more he was sure that - for the first time - could not finish them.

In less than five minutes he looked up again, irritating in that the time does not run faster. It was just more than thirty- nine minutes.

She bit her lower lip, this being one of the few rare times that showed up nervous, but a nervous at the prospect of something in front of waiting for someone.

Damn he wanted to see her. Did you feel it, touch it. Could hardly be confined to imagine it.

Lost in reverie hardly noticed the time passing. And still, staring at the door, off to find the Suzuki. And it was almost scary to see him like that, but somehow the brunette seemed to understand that it was for a good cause, and it was this good cause.

When your vitreous and icy gaze met with bright blood-red orbs, Hibari almost smiled, _almost._

Out Simple as always, she just placed the package on the table, thanked the evening - a promise of change repetition - and walked away, rolling on the boots stilettos and closing the door silently.

Looked at the package, opening it quietly. Soon gave a miserable and almost imperceptible smile when looked small squid and sushi rolls. There were some small onigiri and a healthy selection of vegetables. All perfectly aligned and tidy, the way he liked.

At the end, next to chopsticks, a small ticket that actually would sound more like a friendly invitation to dinner at the brunette the next day at seven thirty. She would wait for a response until the morning of the next day, but would not need much time at all Kyoya had the perfect answer for that lovely proposal.

It was stupid, but he would accept. For he _loved_ her food. And it would be just so.

* * *

**Do not forget to leave your opinions. **  
**Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - She

**_"The winds that sometimes take something we love, are the same that bring something that we learn to love. So we should not cry for what was taken from us, but learn to love what we were given."_**

**_Good reading._**

* * *

**Lost In Paradise**

03 - She.

Anto lo sang happy smile. The beg apron and front of the body protected the black strap dress Sang while smiling happy. The beige apron front of the body protected the black strap dress against which either food stains as she put the finishing touches to the dinner.

Arrived in beat joy of palms, as a beautiful child in his first tea party.

The door the rest of the members who lived in the house just watched - scared - Adelheid humming happy and perfectly set the table.

Soon the brunette turned to the group of boys who were staring at her in a tangible mixture of curiosity and fear.

\- What are still doing here? - Asked, remembering that dispatched all of that house out until the next day. - I thought you had said to not appear here until after lunch tomorrow... - and so the crimson eyes narrowed for the group. Shitt-P was the only one harness that opportunity to get shelter with Gokudera to 'study it' better.

\- We're outgoing ... - and the words of Enma were enough for all ran out of the house. All but Julie who was staring at the brunette with repentance.

\- Adel ... Who ... Who is ... all this? - Questioned choked. - I thought ...

\- He thought that after what you did I would still love him? - Joked. - Did you expect after learning that he was cheating on me with a slut any I would still want to be with him? - The voice rose. - I'm not stupid, now get out of here!

The man stepped back looking down with regret.

\- Unless ...

\- Break Out !

Sighed when the door knock echoed through the kitchen. She looked down for a few seconds feeling the eyes marejarem. The crimson orbs stared at the floor in a contained hate as blood Suzuki bubbled in his veins.

Blinked noting how stupid I was being. That would be his night with Kyoya, even though there was nothing between them - nothing romantic - cherished every minute and every contact.

Smiled again largely dancing under black sneakers low-heeled. What mattered was enjoying the moment.

In a few minutes the bell rang announcing the arrival of your dear guest

Ran to the door only stopping one last time before the mirror to fix a black lock of her hair that stubbornly remain loose.

And he opened the door she came across a sight that never thought it had. A visual stripped, but it was still beautiful and maybe even cute.

First her hair was an incomprehensible mix of wires which gave certain charm to the metal serious boy's eyes. There was a white-tie loose ice wrapped neck this that highlighted the social black vest and partially contrasted with the white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The boy's jeans were torn in some parts, which implied that Hibari had used that dress in the middle of a fight and just causing some tears in it - although it only left the dress more ... Stylish - and finally, to complete a look that Kyoya would never think of wearing a white with black sapatênis a perfect chess.

Gave room for the boy came in, not answer anything about the dress the same - just as he had done to not say anything about how it was dressed.

The night we went quiet as the dinner, though this were not so so quiet since - for once - the brunette swallowed his pride and thanked the food and also praised the cuisine of girl.

And was not just that.

There was something different, and Adel felt it somewhere you. She noticed, even if unconsciously, that Hibari was different, he was trying to say something without saying anything, but apparently the message had not come to the Queen of Glacier.

Suzuki realized the minimum changes in touches. That night was not just sex, there was something more. Something not she understand, but know existed.

* * *

**_Comments?_**

**_Bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The most beautiful smile comes from the heart. **__**Loose. Free. Sincere.**_

_**Good Reading.**_

* * *

**Lost In Paradise**

04 - He.

He opened his eyes just to feel the void for company.

Stared at the ceiling, noticing the stars that adorned it, these that had gone unnoticed by him the night before. The minutes went quiet, and when looked away to watch what was under the nightstand beside the bed he had given the lack the woman he slept.

Was it revenge for he always abandon it by the mornings when they slept together in your home?

He sat down on the soft bed and scanned the room. His eyes recorded every detail that passed unnoticed him the day before. Everything was neat and perfectly organized - the way he liked - the books that lay in the small shelf over the corner were all in alphabetical order, and what he can see in alphabetical order of authors as well.

The wardrobe lay closed and against the same - hanging from a holder - found himself clean and neatly folded uniform disciplinarian. Opposite the bed he was in was a door - which Hibari knew that led to the corridor - and the left side of the wardrobe door, another door - the possible passage to the bathroom.

Sighed, rising from the bed and picking up the clothes scattered on the floor; wearing them one by one. Expected only that there was no one in the house at that time.

Down the stairs quietly, soon spotting Adel in the kitchen preparing breakfast using only a short black shorts and a pink shirt of spaghetti straps, ending with a red apron ruffles. Your s hair was tied in a bun giving the perfect view of the red marks that Kyoya tended to leave the skin soft shoulders. And to see the marks Harry almost smiled, _almost._

\- Kyoya. - Called it, to notice him staring at her rambling.

\- Hm ... - the murmur had so many meanings as the brunette can distinguish, but that did not stop Hibari approach the table, there contemplating one of the few meals we had the privilege of tasting your palate.

\- I made for both of us, I hope you enjoy. - Said she, so gentle that no one ever would consider that this woman was a queen, a Queen of Ice.

Without hesitation the disciplining sat at the table and not take long for the Adel serve as a skillful and fast. Always surprising.

He looked at her to step aside and remove the apron, making the approach so they could have breakfast together. As a couple. As a family.

As the type of person they could not be in public because of the damn pride.

(...)

The sun was setting up when reached by home, tired but - even if I didn't admit - happy. That smile she had given him in the morning, the same smile she offered him for much of the quiet dinner they had, out something that had marked and that had been fixed in his memoirs. Hibari loved one simple act.

Once stood in front of the door frowned, diverting their attention to the mailbox that now was empty. Somehow felt good thing would not come. Sighed, keeping in mind who was already inside your home, and no, they were not people who deserve their happiness, or even a good beating his.

Just when he began inside the residence and took off his shoes, a woman arrested black hair in a bun by a garnish of sakura flowers, wearing a kimono it ngo old and black with red, came to greet him.

Formal, polite and smiling; after all, which mother did not smile before the arrival of your child at home?

\- Welcome Kyo-kun. - Said it approached ignoring the low chuckle, almost inaudible, the less dark; and hugged him. Hibari if want to bother to return such an act, there are times that woman did not deserve any affection he.

And so the owner turned away, staring at him with his blue eyes pulled. The smile on her red lips was as guilty as the look, but still harbored some hope this inside.

Undoing the proximity the disciplining walked into the room, stating the obvious. Under a cushion on the floor with the low table drinking serve, was his father.

The Lord Hibari was the typical Americanized man - unlike her mother who was a pure Japanese, even from the early centuries. Aligned copper tone hair, green eyes with looking younger than age. A line suit and brand known - black - was his hallmark, even at home. And at the end always had his briefcase, or a newspaper, next.

The man looked up at the figure that the child faced a mixture of coldness and indignation at the same still have the color act to show his face, smiled and thus ignoring the reproach addressed to the latter.

Kyoya not even addressed the man, or even mother when turned and headed for the staircase although had to stop in the middle of the route due to its cell had begun to play.

The woman also tended to stare at the child, sad on the same ignorance to you. And when she would turn to meet her husband you saw something unique and precious, something she had seen only a few times and this had more than a decade; but still had the same simplicity and beauty.

Was the smile of Kyoya.

* * *

_**Comments?**_

_**Opinions?**_

_**Bye-bye.**_

_**Lady**_


End file.
